Heretofore, apparel for sports of vigorous or active physical exercises have been developed and used as shown in FIG. 6 in which pads 51 made of materials such as hard rubber and the like are attached to the front of the femoral region, knee region, leg region, elbow region and the front of the upper arm of the sportswear 50, and such sportswear act as sufficient buffers for protective functions.
However, in games or competitive sports in recent years, the speed of the exercise has become much faster, more vigorous and more active. The layout of pads 51 are placed on the essential parts of the sportswear 50 however, such have proven insufficient buffers for their protective functions. Normally the shocks undergone by the body when colliding with other obstacles are usually extremely large, resulting in the frequent occurrence of injurious accidents such as broken bones and the like. The pads 51 and the sportswear 50 themselves are not damaged by the collisions, unlike previous products which were problematic in this respect.
In view of this constraint, efforts to develop protectors for sportswear with effective buffer protective functions have been made for sports or competitive games. Tests have been conducted for their use at different speeds, but materials having the required degree of shock-absorption are not easily sewn into flexible sportswear. Usually when the sportsman wears such rigid clothing, it is uncomfortable and severely restrains movement, making such sportswear impractical.